ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric and Claire
|voices = Seth Green Grey Griffin|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = For Cartoon Network Studios: Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network |release = October 27, 2016 - present}}Eric and Claire is an American animated supernatural-comedy-drama television series, being created by Craig McCracken. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it has aired on Cartoon Network since October 27th, 2016. Synopsis This series focuses on fifteen-year-old Eric McEdderson and his six-year-old ghost friend, Claire (and sometimes their friends) as things happen in Strangon, Ohio. Characters Main *'/Eric McEdderson/' (voiced by Seth Green) - a fifteen-year old boy who befriended Claire. *'/Claire the Ghost/' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a six-year old ghost girl who is Eric's best friend. She is ditzy and has a passion for sweets. Supporting *'Emily McEdderson' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - Eric's four-year old sister who despises Joshua, give Eric suggestions, watch Polly and Horsey, and sometimes hangs out with Trixie. She can also be short-tempered. *'Brandon Hemperger' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Eric's best friend who loves junk food and isn't really bright. *'Brittney Hemperger' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Brandon's older sister who is short-tempered. *'Coco the Pug' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - The Hempergers' pet pug. *'Michael Stedee' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Eric's other best friend who enjoys science and is more intelligent than Brandon. *'Tyson' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Michael's pet Siberian husky. *'Melissa Wilson' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Eric's girlfriend who really cares for him. *'Joshua Wilson' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - Melissa's brother who enjoys bullying other kids his age, especially Emily. *'Earl and Elsa McEdderson' (voiced by Patrick Warburton and Kath Soucie, respectively; Earl voiced by Jason Spisak as child/teenager) - Eric and Emily's parents. *'Bruce and Bianca Hemperger' (voiced by Brian Stepanek and Candi Milo, respectively) - Brandon and Brittney's parents. *'Mr. Williams' (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Eric and Claire's history teacher. *'May' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - one of Eric and Claire's classmates who is artistic. *'Shawn' (voiced by Khary Payton) - another one of Eric and Claire's classmates who enjoys hip-hop music, flirting with other girls, etc. *'Huevos' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - yet another one of Eric and Claire's classmates who loves eggs. *'Trixie' (voiced by Cree Summer) - Emily's best friend who is rather passive. *'Ms. Hienersmit' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Emily's pre-K teacher. *'Ahana Asuma' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a fictional character from Eric's secret anime, Pony Tailz. *'Polly' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a fictional cartoon character from Polly and Horsey. **'Horsey' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a fictional male cartoon horse who is Polly's best friend/pet. *'Owen Ocelot' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - a fictional cartoon ocelot character from Brandon's favorite show, I Wonder What 2 + 2 Equals. *'Anna Andover/Specter-Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - a fictional superhero from the comic, Specter-Woman, that Claire used to read back when she was alive and Specter-Woman inspired Claire to be "Polter-Girl" when Claire saw her new TV show. *'James' (voiced by Max Charles) - a little boy who Claire had a crush on. **'Sparky' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - James' pet Yorkshire Terrier. *'The Spider Thing' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a spider-like creature who sometimes aids Eric and Claire. *'Carl Toon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a gnome who helped Emily get rid of Ant I. Toon's cartoons. *'Ant I. Toon' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a gnome who was Carl Toon's brother who created Vacko and the other cartoons so he could have friends, but unexpectedly became villains. *'Bludo' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - a bird-like monster who is Heart Ladybug's arch-nemesis and is the only cartoon created by Ant I. Toon that is not evil. He is basically a parody of Ludo. *'George Duck' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a talking mallard duck who gained an ability to talk through an experiment. *'The Outcasts', consisting of: **'Spencer Hattitan' (voiced by David Kaye) - a spider-like creature wearing a big hat who is the leader of the Outcasts. **'Clyde' (voiced by John Kassir) - a clown ghost who is the comic relief of the group. **'Ssstan' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a snake ghost who has the ability to shed his skin to a skeleton and is the wise guy of the group. He gained the ability to speak after his death. **'Cywolf' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a Cyclops-werewolf hybrid who can be rude to others, but even so, she still cares about them. **'Eya' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a humanoid supernatural creature who doesn't talk, but laugh, cry, etc, has both of her eyes on each of her hand for some reason, and is very kind. *'Fiery the Heatman' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a fire entity that Claire befriended with. *'The S.N.D. Gang', consisting of: **'Rot' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a red skinny demon who is the leader of the group. **'Wasser' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - a blue, fat demon who is Rot's best friend. **'Paige' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - a pink, short demon who is the only female. *'Ivy' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a goth girl who was thought of as a huge jerk, but is actually friendly. *'Daniel' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a friend of Emily who is afraid of the dark, not because of the dark itself, but because of what's in there. *'Jessica Muniz' (voiced by Tara Strong) - an old friend of the Hempergers who lives in Brazil and quickly befriends Eric and Claire after being introduced to them. *'The Elemental Spirits', consisting of: **'Mizu the Water Spirit' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a female water spirit who is the leader of the elemental spirits. **'Kaze the Air Spirit' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a female air spirit who is Mizu's best friend and is the ditziest of the group by far. **'Ki the Grass Spirit' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a female grass spirit who is rather serious. **'Yogan the Fire Spirit' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a male fire spirit who is ironically Mizu's love interest. **'Doro the Ground Spirit' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a male overweight ground spirit who is the comic relief of the group. *'Landon Stedee' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - Michael Stedee's cousin. *'Tabby' (voiced by TBD) - a student who was thought to be a psychopath, but is actually a nice student. Antagonists *'Madame Freakshow' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a supernatural being who had a grudge against humans ever since her death and is the main antagonist of the show since Carnival Paranormal. **'Zolf' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a zombie wolf who is a complete moron. **'Spines' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a skeleton who gets easily annoyed, especially by Zolf. **'Dolly' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a living doll who is intelligent. *'Brody Malo' (voiced by Sean Astin) - a fifteen-year old boy who bullies Eric, Claire, and their friends and was the main antagonist until Madame Freakshow replaced him as one. **'Byron Devlin' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a fifteen-year old overweight boy who is Brody's best friend. **'Darcy Hari' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a fifteen-year old girl who is Brody's girlfriend. **'Kennedy Turpin' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a fifteen-year old boy who is Brody's friend, though he is dumb and can be an annoyance to him. *'Rekah' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a mysterious person in a black hoodie who tried to break into the Hempergers' house. *'Herbert' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a hermit crab monster that Emily found and named. It looked like a normal hermit crab at first, but ended up growing up into its true form. *'Christopher Tally' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - a 15-year old athlete who tried to steal Melissa from Eric, but failed to win over her when Eric beats him in a basketball match. *'Roger Roather' (voiced by Dan Green) - TBD *'David Poplawski/Llamy the Llama' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a ghost of a man inside a llama costume who was once an actor of his show until he was kicked out. *'The Cougarman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a cougar-like humanoid who attempted to kidnap Eric and Claire and eat them. *'Ms. Dolofonia' (also voiced by Candi Milo) - a woman who escaped jail and became a substitute teacher in an attempt to kidnap and torture the students. *'Elizabeth the Shadow Girl' (voiced by Mariel Sheets) - a shadow girl who devours living things like people, especially children and teens. *'Carly' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a creepy little girl who threatens people if she doesn't get her way and is usually seen smirking. *'The Spooker' (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) - a giant creature who lurks around at night, especially during Halloween. *'Mortimer Marlin/The Musical Monster' (voiced by ) - a monster who disguised as a music teacher to lure the students into the middle of a forest. He also appears to enjoy music, considering that his name is "Musical Monster". *'Ant I. Toon's Cartoons', consisting of: **'Vacko' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a parody of Yakko Warner who is the leader of the cartoons. **'Makko' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - a parody of Wakko Warner. **'Jot' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a parody of Dot Warner. **'Rooby-Duude' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a parody of Scooby-Doo. **'Ben' (voiced by Billy West) - a parody of Ren Hoek. **'Dippy the Dog' (also voiced by Billy West) - a parody of Stimpy. **'Deceleration Dimetrodon the Burglar Beater' (also voiced by Dan Green) - a parody of Velocity. **'Chuckie Blue' (voiced by Zach Callison) - a parody of Charlie Brown. **'Soupy' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a parody of Snoopy. **'Dacy Van Belt' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - a parody of Lucy Van Pelt. **'Edward Lightwoman' (also voiced by Patrick Warburton) - a parody of Eric Cartman. **'Lockear the Pirate Captain' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a parody of Popeye the Sailor. **'The Red Elephant' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - a parody of Pink Panther. **'Death, Destruction and Dread' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, also by Tara Strong and also by Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - a parody of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. **'RockKevin RoundJeans' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a parody of SpongeBob SquarePants. **'Oswald, Suzy and Andrew Metson' (voiced by Greg Cipes, Ashley Johnson and Charlie Adler, respectively) - a parody of Frank, Emma, and Tyler Woodson. **'Tom, Tomm, and Tommy' (voiced by Bill Farmer, Tom Kenny, and Kyle Massey) - a parody of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. **'Ian the Apple and Kyle the Banana' (both voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a parody of Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber. **'Isabelle Linwood' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a parody of Miranda Phillips. **'O-Greg' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a parody of Implo. **'Heart Ladybug' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a parody of Star Butterfly. *'The Creeper' (voiced by TBD) - a strange creature who once kidnapped Emily. *'Shadowrinna' (voiced by Julie Nathanson) - a banshee who told Claire to do bad things, causing Claire to get in trouble. *'The Cursed One' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a tiny stickman from a cursed drawing that brings misfortune to anyone who comes across it. *'Mystavros' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a minotaur who spends its life in a hidden part of a forest. *'Arcadius the Technoghost' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - a techno-ghost who has been trapped in an arcade for a couple of decades. *'The Kiss Fairy' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - a fairy who keeps her magic and powers by possessing a random newly kissed person to drain them of their love until she has her magic again. *'The Strangon Wolfman' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a wolfman who lurks around Strangon at the night of a full moon to cause chaos. *'Richard Montez' (voiced by ) - an outcast who's been humiliated and gets his revenge by pranking the entire school. *'Alexandra' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a siren who attempted to lure Brandon into his doom. *'The Lizardman Tribe', consisting of: **'Lycron' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a bulky lizard man who is the leader of the tribe. **'Lizuku' (voiced by TBD) - a small lizard man who is Lycron's assistant. **'The Other Members' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Dee Bradley Baker and Fred Tatasciore) - other unnamed lizardmen who are part of the tribe. *'Plaire' (voiced by Tom Scharpling) - a wood-like creature who used his human disguise to enter the school and had people made friends with him, though it is revealed he is doing it to drain their soul in order to become stronger. *'Nathan Bugof' (voiced by ) - an insect-obsessed nerd who challenged Eric and Claire for an insect battle. *'Jasmine' (voiced by Allison Janney as an adult and Rachael MacFarlane as a child/teenager) - an ugly woman who is a librarian and was a bully to Elsa McEdderson back when they were kids. *'Gloria the Ghost Witch' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a ghost witch who tried to sabotage the town she lives in with her dark magic. *'Astra the Ghoul' (voiced by TBD) - a ghoul who met Claire and constantly bullied her. Episodes See List of Eric and Claire episodes. Crossovers See The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire and Out of Normal Activity. Gallery Eric & Claire.png|The teaser of E&C Eric and Claire logo.png|The logo that was used in the show's pilot Carnival Paranormal Scene.png|A scene from Season 2 episode, "Carnival Paranormal" Coco.png|Coco the Pug Claire (in her disguise).png|Claire (in her disguise) George Duck.png|George Duck Eric McEdderson.png|Eric McEdderson Claire the Ghost.png|Claire the Ghost Claire (again).png Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth the Shadow Girl Llamy the Llama.png|Llamy the Llama Christopher Tally.png|Christopher Tally Brandon Hemperger.png|Brandon Hemperger Joshua.png|Joshua Wilson Emily McEdderson (Remake).png|Emily McEdderson Brittney Hemperger.png|Brittney Hemperger The Musical Monster.png|The Musical Monster The Cursed One.png|The Cursed One Michael Stedee.png|Michael Stedee Melissa Wilson.png|Melissa Wilson The Cougarman.png|The Cougarman Carly (Eric and Claire).png|Carly Fiery the Heatman (E&C).png|Fiery the Heatman Madame Freakshow.png|Madame Freakshow Mizu the Water Spirit.png|Mizu the Water Spirit Kaze the Air Spirit.png|Kaze the Air Spirit Ki the Grass Spirit.png|Ki the Grass Spirit Yogan the Fire Spirit.png|Yogan the Fire Spirit Doro the Ground Spirit.png|Doro the Ground Spirit Graphic novel series See Eric and Claire (graphic novel series). Film See Eric and Claire (film). Spin-off See Eric and Claire: Stories. Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to Rough Draft Studios in Seoul, South Korea. Reception Critical response This show has received generally favorable reviews from critics, while highly positive from viewers and fans alike. It received an 8.1/10 on IMDB, an 83 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International titles *Spanish: Eric y Claire *French: Eric et Claire *Italian and Portuguese: Eric e Claire *German: Eric und Claire *Russian: Эрик и Клэр *Japanese: エリックとクレア *Korean: 에릭과 클레어 *Greek: Eric και Claire *Cantonese: 埃里克和克萊爾 *Norwegian: Eric og Claire *Finnish: Eric ja Claire *Swedish: Eric och Claire *Polish: Eric i Claire Legacy Dark Spirits and Me featured Hermit Crab Havoc in one scene. A parody of Eric and Claire was shown in The Epic Candy Quest as a DVD case. George Duck guest starred in The Reds episode, Let's Work with Ducks and Triceratops!, the other person guest starring being Todd from The Dinosaur Crew. A Robot Chicken episode had a skit parodying Eric and Claire called Guy and Claire. Rick and Morty: Show Invaders featured a parody of the show called Patrick and Clare. Broadcast The series first made its way on Cartoon Network on October 27, 2016. In Canada, it premiered on Canadian version of Cartoon Network and Teletoon on October 31 and November 28, respectively. In LA and Brazil, it premiered on Cartoon Network Latin America on December 5. It premiered on December 26 on the UK and Irish versions of Cartoon Network while it premiered on January 23, 2017 on Germany, Northern, Central, Southest and Eastern Europe, and Russia's versions of CN respectively. It premiered on January 27, 2017 in Portugal while it premiered on February 27, 2017 in the Netherlands while also premiering on Spain's Boing and Turkey's version of CN on April 24, 2017. It premiered in Africa and Australia's version of CN on February 4, 2017 and March 25, 2017 respectively, with premiering on Phillipines' version of CN on the same day as the latter's. It premiered in South Korea's version of CN on March 20, 2017 while premiering on Southeast Asia's version of CN on April 8, 2017. It then premiered on Cartoon Network Japan on September 24, 2017. Merchandise See List of Eric and Claire merchandise. Mobile app See Eric and Claire: G.R.U.B. Club. Video game See Eric and Claire: Monster Havoc. Tropes Eric and Claire/Tropes Easter eggs/cameos This series features Easter eggs of several Cartoon Network shows. For example: *In Hermit Crab Havoc, while Claire was reading a book, a demon similar to Aku from Samurai Jack can be seen on one of the pages. **In the same episode, a clip of a Regular Show episode was briefly seen on the television. *In a flashback in Merry Christmas!, kids similar to Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchelson, Elmer Sglue, Harry Pitt and Mike Believe from The Powerpuff Girls were seen in the mall in Claire's flashback. *In George Duck, George shows Eric pictures of what he was doing after he escaped from the lab he was in. One of them showed Chupacabra chasing him, and Eric responds, "Wait... doesn't he look familiar?", referencing to The Cryptids and the crossover the show and Eric and Claire had. *In Return of the Spooker, a broken frame with the Grim Reaper from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy can be seen in a trash can. **In the same episode, there is another Billy and Mandy reference, where we see Claire try out what appears to be a costume of Billy. *In Ghost-Napped, dolls similar to Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Flame Princess from Adventure Time were seen on the floor. *In Internet Screamer, an action figure resembling Zoko from Mythical can be briefly seen. Trivia *Eric and Claire takes place in a fictional city of Strangon, Ohio. *The only characters who know about Claire actually being a ghost and not a regular human besides Eric are Brandon and Michael, but as time goes on, more people start finding out, for example: **Llamy the Llama in Llamy the Llama. **The Cougarman in The Cougarman of Strangon **The Cryptids, Dr. Turbo, and Angel the Bald Eagle in the crossover special, The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire. **Elizabeth in The New "Friend". **Madame Freakshow, her sidekicks, and the Spider Thing in Carnival Paranormal. **Emily McEdderson (though she forgot about it after being knocked out) also in Carnival Paranormal. **George Duck in George Duck. **Emily McEdderson (again; this time didn't end up forgetting about it) in Emily and Claire. **A bunch of baby humans in Truth or Dare, including the baby from Eric, Claire and Some Baby. **Melissa in The Kiss Fairy. **The S.N.D. Gang in The S.N.D. Gang. **Ivy? **The Musical Monster in The Anti-Claire Bunch. **Jessica in Jessica. **The Woodson siblings, Tyler, Julia, Professor Woodson, Tiffany, and Ghostly in Out of Normal Activity. *Madame Freakshow is claimed as Eric and Claire's arch-enemy starting from "Carnival Paranormal", though before that episode, it was Brody and his gang that were their main arch-enemies. *Darren Criss is a special guest star for his portrayal of The Music Monster from High School Not-So Musical. **About a month later, another special guest star, "Weird Al" Yankovic, appeared to portray as Tiny. *There were rumors on the internet that unlike Season 1, Season 2 will become more gruesome, horrific and graphic, so much compared to a horror film, that it'll move from Cartoon Network to Adult Swim with TV-14 (or even TV-MA) episodes. However, the creator responded to the rumor saying it's false. *Dolofonia in Ms. Dolofonia's name is actually Greek for "Murder". *Christopher Tally went through some changes in the show. Originally, he was gonna be an anthropomorphic shark that was turned into one by Michael's experiment back when he was a human. Next, he was changed into an anthropomorphic bulldog. Then, he was changed into a human like he is now, but was originally gonna be one of Eric's friends and one of the main characters, but finally, he was changed into a recurring character and overall the main antagonist in The Chick for Christopher. *Eric McEdderson was originally gonna be named "Edward McEdderson" and the show was supposed to be called "Edward and Claire". *The character, Jason Badluckpants, was originally intended to be a real life antagonist until Craig decided that he fits more as a fictional character in Polly and Horsey. *'VARIANT:' **Cartoon Network Studios: the logo shows Claire sneaking up on Eric and scaring him, as Claire then chuckles while Eric glares at her. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:2016 Category:TV-PG Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts in television Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Supernatural Category:Mystery Category:Eric and Claire Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:2024 Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animation Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Kids Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios